


Who's for Supper?

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Happy Ending, Hurt Kuron, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kissing, Kuron is a flirt, M/M, M/M/M, Name Calling, Rimming, Sub Keith, Switch Kuron, Threesome, dom shiro, light degradation, mention of injury, some D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: The war might have been over but that didn't mean both Keith and Shiro didn't still think about one of their favourite banes of their existence.Kuron.What a coincidence that the clone just happened to stumble through their front door for supper?
Relationships: Keith & Kuron & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Who's for Supper?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my fav threads and I completely forgot I wrote it!!! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @Kaneki_Coffee !!!!!

~

Having successfully made it back to earth after a long and tireless battle, Shiro and Keith wasted no time at all officially becoming a couple. It wasn't a surprise in the least, to anyone involved in their lives considering everything they had been through.

There were few constants up until their unofficial 'retirement'; long training sessions and strategic meetings, battles with Galra forces and evil druids, and-

Kuron.

Shiro and Keith had come across Shiro's clone long ago. He was missing the same right arm, with a scar across his nose and a figure to make any athlete jealous. But there was always a smirk on his lips, long hair pulled back in a messy bun or low ponytail as he fought was a ferocity that easily rivaled Keith's own feral nature.

Worst of all, at least in Shiro's opinion, was that his clone was an enormous flirt. He would always start their skirmishes by taunting Keith, making comments on his outfits or face, anything really to get the red Paladin's blood up. From there it was merely a dance of blades and words, usually ending with something exploding and one party or the other escaping.

Keith would have been lying to say the fights didn't… interest him. He often thought of those battles long after they ended, starting with a critique of his form and prowess before devolving into something a bit more nefarious. 

Eventually, the guilt was eating the poor young man alive and he finally shared his dreams with Shiro. 

"Oh… wow… I definitely don't feel so bad now!"

Keith was confused at first, but Shiro immediately picked the smaller man up in his arms and made a beeline back to his quarters on the castle ship.

"I've been having the same thoughts so… we should discuss this in length!"

That had been their lives for years, fighting and trying to survive. But now, things were calmer, quiet in a way that was both nice and also a bit lonely. 

Keith had suggested they take a long break up at his father’s shack, spend some time fixing it up, and just unwinding both mentally and physically. Shiro had easily agreed, smiling softly to his husband as they started this new journey together.

“Shiro? Do you ever…” Keith whispered the question late one afternoon as he was chopping vegetables for dinner. The nights had turned cold as Shiro stoked the fire, turning towards Keith with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm?” He asked, not worried in the least, but curious as to what Keith was thinking.

“Nevermind, just had a random thought come to mind…”

Before Shiro could even begin to answer, there was a crash seemingly just outside their home. Keith instinctively reached for the blade on his hip only to find the spot bare. It had always been such a habit of his from the war.

“Shiro!” Keith found his husband picking up one of the cast iron implements he used on the fire, heading straight for the door. Keith quickly grabbed for one of the butcher block knives, swearing under his breath that he hoped it was sharp enough.

There was a sound coming from just outside, the dragging of feet, and then a stumble as if someone was having a difficult time moving. The tension in Shiro’s shoulders relaxed minutely, an action that frankly shocked Keith as he took up a spot in his husband’s blindspot.

“Keith, I-” Shiro whispered, glancing back to the smaller man before closing the distance towards the door.

“It feels… familiar…”

Keith should have wanted to stop the love of his life from opening that door, but something was keeping him from moving or speaking in any way. He watched as Shiro wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled, swinging the door open wide for the pair to get a good look at what was outside.

The sight caused both men to freeze, an action that would have cost them their lives during battle. 

“Hey… sorry for interrupting dinner…” Kuron gasped out painfully before collapsing through the front door.

~

Shiro was the first to move, gathering the clone of himself up in his arms; taking him over to their couch before laying him down carefully.

“What the… who could have done this?” Shiro spoke softly, brushing the locks from Kuron’s face and trying to figure out just how injured he really was.

“Shiro, he’s our enemy! None of that matters!” Keith rushed to stand beside his husband, kitchen knife in hand as he eyed the clone warily.

“Keith, he wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t a good reason… You know what Kuron is like...” 

Shiro couldn’t help smiling up at the younger man, several fond memories dancing in his mind. There were many times in their past when it appeared that Kuron’s orders were solely to distract the Paladins, to keep them busy by any means necessary. When that was the case, the clone often refused to fight, usually pulling out a bottle of some sort of strange alien alcohol and sitting on a nearby rock to drink. Of course, he always made sure that the three of them were trapped first, successful in his mission while doing the least amount of work.

“One of the last times we found him things didn’t seem right… And now he’s on our couch dying? We can’t just ignore him, Keith!” Shiro pleaded, reaching up to grasp his husbands’ hand with a furrowed brow and worry in his eyes.

Keith sighed, shaking his head as he leaned over the unconscious figure and frowned drastically.

“Fine, we will at least hear what he has to say… But if I don’t like it then I’m kicking him out or stabbing him in the face!” Keith huffed, bending over to kiss Shiro on the forehead before heading over to his lock-box under the couch to get his blade.

“Yes, dear~ You want me to finish dinner then?” Shiro teased, finishing up his visual examination of the clone and realizing there were no wounds that could be seen on the surface.

It didn’t mean that Kuron wasn’t injured in some other way.

Keith pulled up a chair, straddling it with a thud and glaring down at the sleeping form while Shiro went ahead and finished making the stew. It just needed to cook on the stove, giving the two men some time to process and brainstorm just what the hell was going on.

“Maybe this is a new ploy? Attacking earth when we least expect it?” Keith made his hundredth guess, just as Shiro wandered over and joined him.

“Sending one clone isn’t a great plan, also we are in the middle of nowhere so how would that work exactly?” Shiro answered smoothly, wiping his hands on the towel he was using before leaning down to touch Kuron’s forehead.

“He’s really hot…” Shiro worried his lip and tried to think of what to do next.

“Thanks, you too…”

Kuron opened his eyes, the same stormy grey as Shiro’s but the devilish smirk was all his own. He moved his gaze from Shiro to Keith, somehow managing to grin even harder.

“Awwww kitten~ You didn’t put on a nurse outfit for me~” Kuron pouted dramatically, even pretending to sniffle and look hurt.

“He’s fine Shiro let’s kick him out… or stab him!” Keith grumbled, getting up out of his chair and putting it back under the little table that served as their dining spot.

Kuron chuckled at the candid response, only to delve into a coughing fit that had him curling up in on himself, clutching his chest.

“What’s wrong, are you sick?” Shiro immediately went to his clone, sitting beside him on the couch and rubbing his back with a worried expression. Apparently, he had absolutely no sense of danger.

“Ugh, Shiro! He’s probably faking it!” Keith interceded, stepping forward and crossing his arms in an attempt to look scary. Very much an ‘if you try anything with my husband I’ll murder you dead’ sort of face.

Kuron smiled softly, in fact, it was probably the most genuine smile he had ever shared in the many years that the Paladins had known him.

“Yeah… just faking it, damn you guys are too good~” He tried to tease but the wince was all too telling. 

Keith let his arms drop to his side as he stepped forward, worry on his face. Kuron was a flirt and a liar, but this wasn’t the sort of thing he had ever done in the past.

“Kuron, what happened?” Keith asked with bated breath, watching as the clone ducked his head before turning to look up at Shiro.

“Hit by a nasty Quintessence death ray, the wicked witch of the west got me as I was heading out the door…” He practically whispered his answer, as if by speaking it aloud he was breaking every taboo in the universe.

“Just wanted to see some pretty faces when I kicked the bucket, but all I could find was you two!” Kuron chuckled, coughing once again before the sound turned into a painful groan.

Keith was absolutely stunned, this wasn’t supposed to happen and he had no idea how to process it. However, Shiro’s mind seemed to be working on a completely different plane of existence.

“Does that mean you need more Quintessence?” He leaned forward to slide a gentle hand to turn Kuron’s chin to face him. A moment seemed to pass between the pair, a flittered glance towards Keith, a dusting of pink cheeks before Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“Ah,” Shiro exclaimed in surprise before turning to look at his husband, then back towards his clone.

“That could work, and we would definitely be able to save you.”

That got Keith’s attention as he stepped even closer, raising his hands and gesturing wildly for someone to explain what the hell was going on.

“Well…” Shiro started, looking down at the floor then finally back up at Keith.

“We could share our Quintessence with him, I mean, with Kuron…”

Keith furrowed his brow, a million and one questions popping into his head. But before he could speak any of them, the always helpful Kuron chimed in with his most devilish grin yet.

“Yup! All you have to do is let us fuck you~”

Ah.

~

It was one thing for Keith to share his deepest, darkest fantasies with his husband, maybe even enacting some of the more enjoyable scenes just between the two of them. It was something completely different to have Kuron, an evil clone, join in on the fun.

Except, this wasn’t exactly all fun and games.

“How the hell did you two reach that conclusion?!?” Keith’s voice was a harsh whisper as he paced back and forth in front of the twin gazes following his every more.

“Well, Kuron is my clone so I assumed there must be some sort of connection between the two of us. As for you, well, Keith you’re ripe with Quintessence!” Shiro was almost grinning as he shared his explanation.

“Yes, very, VERY ripe~” Kuron felt the need to chime in only to be met by a scowling Keith.

He wasn’t entirely convinced, fearing there was some sort of trap buried just beneath the facade and when they were at their most vulnerable, that would be the end. Except, Kuron was never like that in the past. Sure he was technically evil. Except for the fact that he could have killed either Shiro or Keith many times, and somehow never managed to finish the deed.

Keith sighed, shaking his head and instead listening to his heart. Shiro was right and they needed to help in any way they could. 

Not just because Keith was really, really horny or anything!

“Keith?” Shiro gave his signature puppy dog eyes as he looked up at his husband in question. He wanted to make sure this was alright.

“Ugh, fuck it!” The younger man groaned loudly, turning on his heel and heading for the opposite side of the shack where their bedroom was located.

It had been the first addition to their space, expanding the original bedroom and adding some more windows to let the light in. It was already early evening when Keith stepped into the room and pulled his shirt up and over his head, unbuckling his jeans and laying down on the bed to wiggle out of them.

“Are you two coming or not!” He yelled, only to be instantly greeted by the sight of a grinning Shiro carrying a blushing Kuron princess style.

“Really Takashi?! I could have walked on my own!” The clone grumbled but there was no bite to his words, only for Shiro to merely respond with a deep rumbling chuckle.

It was oddly domestic, soft, and warm in a way that utterly surprised Keith. Shiro placed his charge on the bed beside Keith, letting Kuron pull himself up to the headboard and sit up with a sigh. He really was exhausted looking, not at all his usual teasing self.

“You are so beautiful Keith.” Shiro interrupted his husband's thought process as he stepped in closer to pull Keith into a chaste kiss. At least, that was how it started. 

The red paladin was already naked, never really being one to care in the past. So of course he immediately went for the waistband of Shiro’s joggers, dipping his fingers in and drawing them down ever so slightly. He smirked into the kiss as Shiro sighed contentedly, always enjoying just how much Keith loved to touch him.

“Guys~ I’m feeling so lonely over here~” The pair were interrupted by an adorably pouting Kuron who, of course, already had his shirt off.

Keith was the first to glide up the length of the bed on all fours, grinning wickedly and highly enjoying the lustful look on the clone’s face. He wanted to savour this, pull out each and every expression he had always been dreaming of but knew that time was of the essence.

“This had better not be some sort of ploy, Kuron…” Keith crawled up those long legs, so familiar yet completely new to him. He couldn’t help licking his lips as soon as he got to the prominent bulge in the clone’s pants.

“If you are lying, you are going to regret it~”

There was absolutely no bite behind Keith’s words, instead, he grinned wickedly to show off his fangs just as he pulled down the front of Kuron’s spacesuit and allowed his trapped cock to spring free. Keith could make the not-so-evil clone regret crossing him in so many different and HIGHLY creative ways.

Keith licked a stripe up the underside of Kuron’s cock, listening to the clone moan wantonly and without holding back in the least. It surprised the red paladin, not believing that Kuron would be so vocal while receiving pleasure. But as violet eyes found stormy grey ones, Keith realized just how wrong he truly was.

“Hmm~ Have you never been touched by another?” It was Shiro who asked the questions flooding Keith's mind as the black paladin slipped off the bed to go hunting for some essentials.

“Keith is amazing with his mouth, just relax and he’ll be happy to take care of you~”

“Hey~ Don’t just volunteer me for things!” Keith grumbled but there was absolutely no bite behind it. Instead, Shiro merely chuckled as he went rooting through a couple of draws before finding exactly what he was looking for.

“Oh? Are you saying that you don’t want me to order you around then? Fine by me~” Shiro teased, donning a wicked grin as he settled back onto the bed just behind Keith.

Well, that wasn’t exactly what Keith wanted, unfortunately, so of course, his husband knew exactly how to press all of his buttons.

Rather, Shiro knew how to key smash all over Keith’s heart.

“I-I didn’t say that…” The adorable man pouted, taking Kuron’s cock in hand to stroke it nonchalantly, as he gazed back at Shiro with pleading eyes.

“Please, Sir… Tell me what to do…”

Kuron gasped as Keith tightened his grip, excitement coursing through the red paladin’s body at the pure darkness blooming in Shiro’s gaze.

“Fuck! A-are you serious? Was I the hero this whole time?!” Kuron’s voice was breathy as he tried for light banter, only to moan as soon as Keith’s lips found the head of his cock.

“Hmm~ well~ when I found out just how much my husband wanted to get fucked by my clone that just seemed to open a floodgate of delicious kinks~” Shiro explained with a coy smile, taking Keith’s hips in hand and gripped them tightly with a relaxing sigh. 

Keith simply let his husband do as he wished, already knowing pretty much what he had planned. He was more than happy to concentrate on the deliciously warm cockhead now occupying his mouth, and highly enjoying the chorus of sounds spilling from Kuron’s lips. He took his time suckling at the head before slowly, carefully taking that thick length into his mouth and down his throat. Keith wasn’t new to sucking a thick, juicy cock, and the fact that Kuron’s own member was identical to Shiro’s was making him drool uncontrollably.

He moaned, finally reaching the base of Kuron’s cock and burying himself with a sated sigh. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the clone’s breathing hitch as he swore loudly, trying not to move and rut his hips down Keith’s throat. Sure, the red paladin would have absolutely loved that, but he also figured it hurt quite a lot for Kuron to move.

“So fast~ Isn’t my cute little pet such a slut for cock?” Shiro’s deep voice reverberated through the room, causing Keith to quiver in automatic response. The larger man only ever spoke to him in such a way in the bedroom, after years of building trust and showing one another just how brightly their love burned. To hear those words coming from Shiro’s mouth when there was someone else in the room was beyond anything Keith could have imagined.

But Kuron wasn’t just ‘someone’; it went way beyond simple comprehension of trust and love when Kuron was added to the mix.

Keith heard the audible click of a cap, knowing that Shiro had found the lube, as he positioned his husband onto his knees, perfect ass in the air for easy access before really starting to get serious.

If Keith could have screamed with a mouth full of cock he would have. Shiro used his metal hand to grip one of Keith’s ass cheeks, spreading him wide and humming in a satisfactory tone… before plunging one of his lubed up fingers deep into Keith’s hole. 

They had played earlier that day so Keith was still partially pliant, but the sudden fullness that he was feeling, on top of finally being able to fulfill one of his greatest desires, had him spilling long and hard without warning.

“Oh dear~ What’s this? Did you come without permission?” Shiro’s voice was like warm honey but Keith knew better than to trust just how sweet his husband sounded. He whimpered, drawing up on Kuron’s cock to pop off and explain himself.

Until a hand on his head forced him back down.

“Kuron, don’t let him up~ Keith knows the rules, and even if you are in our bed now that is no excuse to break them.” Shiro’s hand tightened on top of Kuron’s, guiding the clone and showing him exactly how to handle Keith.

“Think you can do that for me, sweetheart~”

“Fuck, Takashi… Will I get punished for spilling too soon? Cuz at this rate between Keith's perfect mouth and your scary one I’m like, two seconds away from coming!” Kuron grumbled adorably, petting Keith’s hair lovingly as he tried to keep a harsh grasp on the smaller man. It was frankly adorable.

“Go ahead~ I’m assuming you have pretty decent stamina, the same as me? Fill up our cute little cumslut as much as you want~”

Keith’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as he moaned at the name-calling, pushing back against Kuron’s hand and hollowing his cheeks for the clone to use his throat however he wished. But instead, he simply continued to gently caress Keith’s hair, shivering lightly before Keith realized that Kuron was spilling down his throat.

Shiro was the one to pull Keith off of his own clone’s cock, grabbing his jaw and squeezing before Keith could completely swallow what was in his mouth.

“Not only did you come without my permission, but you swallowed too? You’re really asking for it tonight aren’t you baby~” Shiro’s breath tickled Keith’s ear as he chuckled, his threat for both Keith and Kuron to hear.

“Takashi, wait…” Kuron interceded, his breathing uneven as he tried to relax after coming so quickly. Keith wondered if the clone would try to protect him, the thought being absolutely endearing until an all too familiar smirk donned those perfectly plush lips.

“Let me be the one to punish him… I want to taste his cries~”

~

Shiro wasn’t entirely surprised by how much Kuron seemed to adapt to the situation, considering he had always been like that during their battles in the past. It wasn’t much different now, watching the clone listen and learn Keith’s body as if he was simply another tactic or tool to be used. Except, there was this emotion just behind Kuron’s gaze, something Shiro wasn’t entirely sure he could explain at that moment, but he had a feeling of what it might be.

Keith was promptly flipped over and laid back onto Kuron’s chest, while the clone held those slim legs up and apart for Shiro’s viewing pleasure.

“How does it feel baby? Finally getting exactly what you want~” Shiro cooed softly, running his hands up and down Keith’s soft thighs before pushing them up and back even more, practically bending his husband in half and getting easy access to that delicious hole.

“G-good, so fucking good!” Keith sighed, trying to stifle the whimper forming on the tip of his tongue as he squirmed against Shiro’s heated gaze and Kuron’s tight grip. He was in absolute heaven.

“So easy to please~ Even if you’re a naughty little whore with absolutely no control~ Well, I think I have a nice punishment just for you~” Shiro leaned forward, not down as Keith would have guessed.

The smaller man furrowed his brow in question, watching Shiro hover over him as he headed straight for Kuron. The look on Keith’s face as it finally clicked into place was almost as delicious as any delicacy Shiro had ever tasted.

He drew a hand through Kuron’s long hair, now untied and fanning across the pillows behind him. The clone was curious, not quite catching on to what was about to happen, but that just made it all the more wonderful for Shiro. He caught those plush lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Kuron’s mouth just as he moaned in surprise. Shiro’s other hand went for Keith’s neck, pinning him down against Kuron’s chest and completely trapping the smaller man from interacting in any way.

“No~~~ Please! I want to play too!!!” Keith cried out, the sound almost heartbreaking as he was forced to watch his husband, and his husband’s clone take their sweet time tasting and licking with filthy kisses. Shiro could have stayed there forever, listening to his adorable beloved’s cries and wailing for all eternity.

When they finally parted with a smacking of lips, Shiro licked a strip up Keith’s cheek, gathering the tears that had fallen and swallowing them with an audible gulp. He would forgive him for such disobedient behaviour, just for the fact that the poor young man was genuinely distraught.

“Will you behave now?” Shiro sat back up, grinning sadistically as he went back to running his finger-tips up and down Keith’s thighs adoringly. The smaller man nodded frantically, whining softly and sniffling as he tried to turn his head and bury his beet-red face into the side of Kuron’s neck.

“Oh fuck, he is too cute~” The clone teased, tightening his grip and pulling Keith’s legs apart even more.

“Come on Takashi~ He deserves a little treat for being so adorable~”

Shiro raised an immaculate brow at Kuron’s request, seemingly remembering how the clone wished to be the cause of Keith’s cries. No matter though, Shiro was more than flexible; and when it came to Keith, he was willing to do just about everything.

Besides, there was more than one way to torture a brat.

Another sadistic smirk pulled at the corner of Shiro’s lips as he finally crept down Keith's body and settled in between those perfect legs.

“Now baby~ You listen to Kuron, alright? Keep your hands by your side and behave for me~” Shiro threatened more than requested a mere second before practically diving forward and plunging his thick tongue into Keith’s tight hole.

“Ah!!!!” Keith’s back arched sinfully as Kuron gripped those slender legs tightly in place, hooking his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder in an attempt to keep him still.

“Oh~ Well isn’t this a treat! For some silly reason, I thought you two would be so vanilla in bed… Call me pleasantly surprised~ Just don’t call me late for dinner!” Kuron chuckled at his terrible joke, eyes shining with a deep desire to see what else these two could show him.

Keith was an absolute writhing, drooling mess as Shiro opened him up so beautifully. The black paladin always enjoyed taking his time, really driving Keith mad with lust and desire but that would have to wait for later. He had noticed Kuron looking a bit better after his first orgasm from Keith’s mouth, so at the very least he didn’t seem to be on death’s door at the moment. That didn’t mean that they could relax quite yet though.

“You like that baby? Tell me how it feels~” Kuron whispered into Keith’s ear, much softer and more gentle than Shiro usually was, the smaller man couldn’t help but shiver in response.

“F-feels good… so hot, warm and wet! Ah~ more, I-I need more!!!” Keith whimpered before crying out in frustration, trying to wiggle and wanting so badly to fuck himself down on Shiro’s tongue.

Kuron sank his teeth into the tense flesh of Keith’s shoulder, growling loudly and instantly causing the red paladin to melt into a submissive puddle.

“Interesting~ It took me a while to figure out that particular button…” Shiro chuckled when he finally surfaced, commenting on how quickly Kuron had picked up on one of the more amusing methods of calming the little firecracker. Kuron released his bite, licking across the indentations and smirking in response.

“Had no clue, just assumed that a naughty kitten needed a bite to put them in their place~”

Twin sets of eyes practically sparkled in unison before Shiro grinned and shook his head. In a way, it was definitely dangerous to have Kuron in their bed… He was the only other person in the universe that would be able to understand and keep up with Keith.

“Come on my cute little slut~ Is that all you have in you?” Shiro rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s thighs and cooed softly, but his tone was almost teasing and cruel. He went to reach for the lube, gesturing for Kuron to pull Keith further up so that he could have easier access to the clone’s cock.

“No! I want more!” Keith whined like a little brat, nuzzling into Kuron’s neck and whimpering adorably just as Shiro took a hold of the other man’s cock.

“Oh fuck~ Now you’re being a little brat hmm? I’m sure we can find some way to give you exactly what you want…” Kuron breathed out a long sigh, his eyes fluttering shut as Shiro lubed up his cock nice and slick.

“What do you say to Takashi?”

Keith was pouting adorably, but not for long. Shiro took Kuron’s cock in one hand, guiding him into Keith’s tight hole and absolutely marvelling at how that ring of muscle swallowed it up so perfectly.

“My hungry little cumslut~” Shiro whispered with an elated sigh, continuing to push Keith’s hips down onto that thick, meaty member as the smaller man cried out.

“Ah!!!! Yes! T-thank you, Sir!” Keith practically sobbed, shivers tearing through his body as he was finally fully seated on Kuron’s beautiful cock.

But not for long…

“Kuron, don’t hold back~” Shiro’s gaze was dark as he grabbed for Keith’s hips, letting his clone plant his hands down on the bed for better leverage. He returned the same sadistic grin, sliding out of Keith before fucking himself back inside with an inhuman amount of force.

“Oh, sweetheart I wouldn’t dream of it!”

~

Kuron set an absolutely brutal pace, rolling his hips upwards just as Shiro would pull Keith’s hips down, meeting each thrust with such powerful force Keith felt as if he was about to be broken in half. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth hanging open and not even bothering to care about just how much he was drooling all over himself.

“Did we break him, Takashi?” Kuron inquired, although he didn’t bother to slow his pace in the least.

“Oh, this? No, he is such a fucking whore he’s probably just in heaven now!” Shiro chuckled in response as he maneuvered Keith like a human-sized cocksleeve.

“Hmm~ So he could take more then? What do you say… Wanna join me?” Kuron’s voice was low and gravelly, almost seeming to become stronger and stronger with each thrust. He must have slowly started to replenish his quintessence, how else could he be moving so intensely after not even being able to walk.

“Y-yes!” Keith cried out on a loud moan even though the question wasn’t actually for him. It was Shiro’s turn to growl, stilling Keith’s hips as he leaned forward and bit Keith quick and harsh on the opposite side of his neck.

“Fucking little slut, you don’t know your place at all… You really want it, hmm? Okay, fine… I was being nice to you up until now~”

Keith whimpered, cooing softly but not daring to move his hands just in case Shiro changed his mind. He did, however, grin to himself for getting exactly what he wanted. The black paladin leaned back, quickly finding the lube to make a mess out of his own hard and leaking member. 

“Pull back a bit Kuron, yeah right there~ Are you ready?” Shiro growled, lining himself up with Keith’s already very tight hole.

“Oh fuck, seriously Takashi?!” Kuron gasped, crying out as soon as Shiro’s large cock caught the rim of Keith’s hole, sliding up the underside of the clone’s member with ease. 

Keith practically screamed, his head tossed back, and tears streaming down his face as Shiro slowly, carefully worked himself deeper into that greedy hole. Of course, even with all of his harsh language, there was no way he would ever intentionally hurt his husband. And it was a scientific fact that Shiro and Kuron had identical, enormous cocks so the risk of injury was that much more.

But he wanted this, no, Keith absolutely needed this. More than anything else he could think of in a very long time. Finally being able to be held by both Shiro and Kuron was doing something to Keith that was beyond explanation.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, Takashi! It’s… fuck!!!!” Kuron was at a complete loss for words as soon as Shiro started to move for real, finding a good pace before gradually moving faster and with more force. They were both fairly sure they would spill soon at that rate.

Keith whimpered and whined, sobbing uncontrollably as his entire body became so incredibly hot, overwhelmingly so. He had no idea what was happening, feeling the creeping darkness of unconsciousness pull from just behind his eyes.

“Shiro!” Keith cried out, lifting his hands to grab for the larger man’s shoulders as Shiro found those small hands and helped Keith find exactly what he was looking for. The smaller man dug his nails into the marred skin on Shiro’s shoulders, signalling that he was not only overwhelmed by everything but that he was very close.

“That’s it, such a good boy, Keith~ I love you so, so much! You can do it, baby, come for me one more time~” Shiro whispered, his thrusts becoming erratic as both he and Kuron finally reached their climax. 

“Yes, fuck Keith you are so perfect! So good sweet kitten, that’s it we’ve got you~” Kuron cooed softly, placing his hands on Keith’s hips and rubbing his thumbs over the sweaty skin, smiling against the side of the smaller man’s neck.

That was all Keith needed to come once more, an almost completely dry orgasm as he tightened on the two thick cocks buried deep inside of him. Shiro and Kuron spilled soon after, moaning softly into Keith’s skin before collapsing in a heap. 

“I thought there would be some sort of light or something?” Kuron spoke first as soon as his breathing had evened out, pulling his cock free from Keith’s hole and snickering at the mess that was now leaking out of the smaller man.

“Cute~~~” Kuron reached down to gather up the slick cum trailing down Keith’s thighs as he brought his fingers to his lips to suck them off.

“Hnnng…” Keith grumbled, watching Kuron through bleary eyes and honestly wondering if he could go again or not.

“No baby, just rest and we’ll have some supper okay?” Shiro spoke softly, his tone shifting back to normal as he went to work cleaning Keith up and dressing the smaller man so that he wouldn’t catch a chill.

“How are you feeling, Kuron?” Shiro inquired after getting himself dressed in a comfy pair of sweatpants and a cozy sweater, finding an almost matching outfit, and laying it on the bed for his clone, once Keith could be pried out of those massive arms.

There was a moment of silence as Kuron’s eyes caught Shiro’s own, shifting almost shyly down to gaze at Keith resting in his arms.

“Good, perfect actually…” Kuron smiled so incredibly soft, and it was enough for Shiro to finally connect the dots.

“So, hooray I’m cured! Guess I’ll just head out-”

“NO!” Keith sat up way too quickly, the only thing keeping him from collapsing were two sets of strong arms instantly holding him up. But it was as if Keith had already known both Shiro and Kuron would catch him.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed softly, rubbing his husband’s back as the poor man struggled to sit up.

“You ran away, fought for your freedom and now you have nowhere to go, right?!” Keith’s brow was set as he spoke sternly to Kuron, reaching a hand out for him to take.

“Stay with us… Live with us, I mean, only if you want to…” Keith blushed softly, ducking his head and trying to hide behind his bangs.

In a heartbeat Kuron had leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Keith and hugging him so incredibly tightly. His face was buried in the crook of Keith’s neck as he cried softly, almost inaudible. Shiro sat down behind his clone, pulling both of them into a giant hug and sighing.

“Alright then… Let’s set another place at the table!”

The pure happiness exuding from all three men could have easily been felt across the cosmos from that moment on.

~

  
  
  
The End


End file.
